Recently, mobile terminals such as smart phones, and tablet information processing terminals have become widespread. Additionally, mobile terminals having functions to receive television broadcasting waves and Internet-connecting functions have become widespread. Users (or subscribers) may view or browse audio-video contents with mobile terminals. Additionally, when users operate mobile terminals to post images or text data via social networking services such as Twitter (a trademark) and Facebook (a trademark), they may share the latest statuses among a plurality of users on the WEB (i.e. an information sharing system on the Internet), or they may mutually share their current thoughts.
Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a video content receiving device and a content information transmitting method, i.e. technologies to receive and decode video contents distributed via the Internet, to specify mobile terminals as destinations of transmitting content information, and to transmit content information to mobile terminals via network communications and near-field communications.